General
General era um dos mais altos cargos das organizações militares, incluindo o Exército Imperial, o Grande Exército da República, o Exército Droide Separatista, o Exército da Aliança, o Exército da Resistência, e o Exército da Primeira Ordem. Generais eram parte de uma hierarquia militar, ao contrário de Almirantes que faziam parte da marinha. O líder Gungan Chefe Nass ficou tão impressionado com Jar Jar Binks que promoveu ele ao cargo de General Bombad na Invasão de Naboo. O atrapalhado Jar Jar serviu como um dos comandantes do Grande Exército Gungan mais tarde. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o cargo de General Jedi se tornou comum para Cavaleiros e Mestres Jedi, dando eles autoridades para liderarem esquadrões do Grande Exército da República. Grievous foi um dos mais temidos Generais do Exército Droide dos Separatistas. Armitage Hux tinha um dos maiores cargos nas fileiras do Exército da Primeira Ordem, servindo apenas ao Líder Supremo Snoke e seu aprendiz Kylo Ren. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 3'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 4'' *''Jedi of the Republic – Mace Windu 5'' *''Age of Republic - Anakin Skywalker 1'' * *[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (filme)|Filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars]] * * * * * * * * *''Age of Republic - General Grievous 1'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Clone Trooper Mission'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Dark Disciple'' *''Dark Disciple'' audiobook *''Darth Maul—Filho de Dathomir 1'' *''Darth Maul—Filho de Dathomir 2'' *''Darth Maul—Filho de Dathomir 3'' *''Darth Maul—Filho de Dathomir 4'' *''Age of Republic - Padmé Amidala 1'' *''Kanan 7'' *''Kanan 8'' *''Kanan 9'' *''Kanan 10'' *''Kanan 11'' * *''Kanan 1'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 13'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14'' * *''Kanan 4'' *''Kanan 5'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel'' *''Lordes dos Sith'' *''Tarkin'' *''Star Wars Jedi: Fallen Order'' * * *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Thrawn 5'' * *[[Star Wars (2015) 7|''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"]] *Lost Stars'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic * *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princess of Alderaan'' *''Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * *''Thrawn: Alliances'' * * * * * * * * * *''Rogue One - Cassian & K-2SO Special 1'' *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' novelization *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 1'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 3'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 4'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 5'' *''Rogue One Adaptation 6'' *''Age of Rebellion - Grand Moff Tarkin 1'' * * * *''A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' junior novelization *''Star Wars: Heroes Path'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Battlefront II: Inferno Squad'' *''Princess Leia 1'' *''Han Solo 1'' *''Han Solo 3'' *''Star Wars 2'' *''Star Wars 4'' *''Darth Vader 1'' *''Darth Vader 2'' *''Darth Vader 6'' *''Star Wars 9'' *''Darth Vader 8'' *''Vader Down 1'' *''Darth Vader 16'' *''Star Wars 23'' *''Doctor Aphra 4'' *''Star Wars 35'' *''Doctor Aphra 17'' *''Doctor Aphra 18'' *''Doctor Aphra 19'' *''Doctor Aphra 21'' *''Doctor Aphra 22'' * *''Star Wars 40'' *''Star Wars 44'' *''Star Wars 45'' *''Star Wars 50'' *''Star Wars 52'' *''Star Wars 53'' *''Star Wars 55'' *''Star Wars 56'' *''Star Wars 57'' *''Star Wars 58'' *''Star Wars 59'' *''Star Wars 61'' *''Star Wars 62'' *''Star Wars 63'' *''Star Wars 64'' *''Star Wars 65'' *''Star Wars 66'' *''Star Wars 67'' *''Doctor Aphra 33'' *''Doctor Aphra 34'' *''Doctor Aphra 36'' *''Doctor Aphra 37'' *''Doctor Aphra 38'' *''Doctor Aphra'' 40 *''Star Wars 68'' *''Star Wars 69'' *''Star Wars 70'' *''Star Wars 71'' *''Star Wars 72'' *''Star Wars 73'' *''Star Wars 74'' *''Star Wars 75'' *''Target Vader 3'' *''Target Vader 4'' * *''Battlefront: Twilight Company'' * *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Leia'' * * * *''The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Star Wars'' 1 *''Age of Rebellion - Princess Leia 1'' * *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' junior novelization *''Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Ewoks Join the Fight'' * * *''Shattered Empire 1'' * * *''Shattered Empire 2'' *''Shattered Empire 3'' * *''Alphabet Squadron'' *''Aftermath'' *''Shattered Empire 4'' *''Aftermath: Life Debt'' *''Aftermath: Empire's End'' *''Last Shot'' *''The Legends of Luke Skywalker'' *''Bloodline'' *''Phasma'' *"The Crimson Corsair and the Lost Treasure of Count Dooku" *''Before the Awakening'' *''Poe and the Missing Ship'' *''Age of Resistance - Rose Tico 1'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rose & Paige'' *''Poe Dameron 1'' *''Poe Dameron 2'' *''Poe Dameron 4'' *''Poe Dameron 5'' *''Poe Dameron 6'' *''Poe Dameron 7'' *''Poe Dameron 8'' *''Poe Dameron 9'' *''Poe Dameron 10'' *''Poe Dameron 11'' *''Poe Dameron 12'' *''Poe Dameron 13'' *''Poe Dameron 14'' *''Poe Dameron 15'' *''Poe Dameron 16'' *''Poe Dameron 17'' *''Poe Dameron 18'' *''Poe Dameron 19'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20'' *''Poe Dameron 21'' *''Poe Dameron 22'' *''Poe Dameron 23'' *''Poe Dameron 24'' *''Poe Dameron 25'' * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Age of Resistance - General Hux 1'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' * * *''Force Collector'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' (Golden Book) *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny—Rey'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 1'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 2'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 3'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 4'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 5'' *''The Force Awakens Adaptation 6'' *''Han & Chewie Return!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' * * * *''The Last Jedi: Cobalt Squadron'' *''Captain Phasma 1'' *''Captain Phasma 2'' *''Captain Phasma 3'' *''Captain Phasma 4'' *''Age of Resistance - Rey 1'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: A Junior Novel'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose and Finn's Secret Mission'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * * * * *''Poe Dameron 26'' *''Poe Dameron 27'' *''Poe Dameron 28'' *''Poe Dameron 29'' *''Poe Dameron 30'' *''Poe Dameron 31'' *''Resistance Reborn'' *''Allegiance 1'' *''Allegiance 2'' *''Choose Your Destiny: A Finn & Poe Adventure'' *''Spark of the Resistance'' * *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' *''Galaxy's Edge 2'' *''Galaxy's Edge 4'' * * * * }} Aparições não-canônicas * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Ships of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Star Wars Expert Guide'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Beginner Game'' *''Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Atlas'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue One: Rebel Dossier'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: On the Front Lines'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny: Meet the Heroes'' *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage'' *''Star Wars: The Rebel Files'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi Activity Book with Stickers'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Heroes of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Lightsaber Battles'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary, New Edition'' *''Star Wars: Scum and Villainy: Case Files on the Galaxy's Most Notorious'' *''Star Wars: Women of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Dark Side'' *''Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: New Edition'' *''TIE Fighter Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Ultimate Star Wars, New Edition'' *''Rebel Starfighters Owners' Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ; image #1 * ; image #3 * * * * * * * * * }} Referências Categoria:Posições militares